


Say You'll Forget Me

by skvllbvnny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friend loss, Hurt, Short, Vent Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvllbvnny/pseuds/skvllbvnny
Summary: You get a letter from an old friend and Guzma is with you every step of the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me being sad as fuck. Lol. I'm still working on my other story but this didn't fit in well. Here's a bonus instead! Sorry it's so shitty, it's 5 am where I am.

Rain splattered the rooftop of the vast, trashed mansion under the dark violet skies of Alola. It was a typical thing to rain more often than not here, but today was much gloomier. It was 4:30 in the morning and you were rereading a letter you received earlier. You scanned it, over and over again, dissecting every letter sloppily jotted down by the sender, every strike of the pen against the stationary, every dot of an i or cross of a t. It didn't make sense to you, no matter how you analyzed it. The words almost collided with each other and clashed. Was it the tears welling in your eyes or the lack of sleep that you've had since you first were handed it to you by one of the many grunts here. This letter felt like poison in your shaky hands.

Guzma stood beside you every step of the way. You never really thought somebody like him would ever consider being with somebody like you. He was the boss. The king of this enclosed community of misfit teenagers and harmless punks. He walked like he was a god amongst men. But you were his. You comforted him on the nights that he couldn't stand tall, crumbling within your hands, and in return, he did so for you when you fell apart.

Tears blurred the lines of the letter once again and you found yourself gasping softly. You were unsure if Guzma was already sleeping. Even though you loved him dearly, it still felt strange to let go of your emotionless demeanor and cry in his arms.

The letter was written by somebody who you used to call your best friend. Used to. The last letter they sent was so full of venom. Such anger, bitterness, straight hatred that stung you right in your heart. You wanted to throw the letter in the garbage, or write back a passive aggressive hate letter filled with things you'll regret later, but you let it be. Guzma wanted to kick the shit outta them, saying “I'll best them down if they ever come around here, I'm fucking telling you.” As much as you'd get so much satisfaction from seeing Guzma taking your emotions into his own hands, you still had some compassion and couldn't see your friend getting hurt. Even now.

You crawled back into your bed, putting the letter near the empty bottles on the floor that you always swear you'll pick up later. Just another thing to do, you say to yourself. You tiptoe past the throne and right into Guzma’s strong arms, where his soft heartbeat and heavy breathing greet you.

“I love you,” you mumble softly as tears dropped down your cold cheeks onto your pillow. His hands snakes around your waist and pulled you against his body.

“I love you, too. It's going to get better,” he mumbles back.

“Fuck, I didn't mean to wake you up.”

“I've been up. I wanted to make sure you're okay.”

“I'm sorry I'm such a wreck. Please don't leave me.”

He shushes you with a kiss on the forehead as you sob silently. The heavy downpour outside made it extra hard to hear whatever whimpers came from you.

“I'm not leaving. I'll never leave. You're my favorite. Team Skull has your back, we love you. I love you. We are going to get through this.”

You felt at home with him. You didn't need this nasty situation to tell you that, but you certainly felt comfort and love for the gang leader.

“Thank you. You don't know how relieved I am to hear that.”

“Anytime. You can take as long as you need to heal. It's the least I can do for you after what you do for me.”

You yawned, still exhausted from the lack of sleep you've gotten over this. You reached up to kiss him softly, ghosting your hands over his and eventually clasping them with his. His hands were much bigger than yours but they fit like a perfect puzzle. Once you pulled away, you felt him go for yet another one.

“Goodnight, I love you,” he whispered to you as he rested his forehead against yours, hands still intertwined carelessly.

“Goodnight, I love you, too,” you replied, waving off any sense of fear that may have remained in your mind. The night was much less harsh towards you as long as Guzma was next to you.

You woke up with a sense of pride and finally tossed the letter out with a final goodbye to whatever past you had. It was time for the future, one you were sure would be much better. 


End file.
